<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking for a Malec Fic by Sasha1975</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395922">Looking for a Malec Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha1975/pseuds/Sasha1975'>Sasha1975</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha1975/pseuds/Sasha1975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I miss this Malec AU's Fic</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane x Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking for a Malec Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I miss this Malec AU's Fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am looking for a Malec human fic... Alec is a famous skate artist who was gonna compete for championship, but come to a halt due his little brother died by drowned in a lake near their home... since what happened, Alec stops skating and everybody iwas talking bad of him, that he is a quitter... After a while Magnus discovers him through a video whose Alec's friend Lydia made and posted on medias. Magnus who was a past skater too offers to bring him back to skate... a lot more things happened. I want to finished it, I loved it and missed it. The title I think is Ice of heart or vice versa or ice heart, something like that. Hope you all guys can help.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>